Es geht um uns
by Serena Vengeance
Summary: Ein Tag kann ein Leben ändern und ein weiterer kann es zerstören. Aber was, wenn ein dritter Tag folgt?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Copyright © an der Handlung bei Serena Malfoy (Serena Vengeance), 2004-2005. Alle Rechte an den deutschen Printausgaben der Harry Potter Bücher bei Carlsen Verlag GmbH, Hamburg, 1997-2004. Originalcopyright © bei Joanne K. Rowling, 1997-20014. Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are copyright and trademark Warner Bros.™, 2000-2014.

Kurzum: Figuren gehören der guten JKR. Wenn ich mit ihnen fertig bin, bekommen sie vermutlich Hausarrest :)

**Kommentar:** Noch so eine uralte Sache, die ich in den Untiefen meiner Festplatte gefunden habe. Und falls jetzt jemand behaupten sollte, ich würde alles tun, um nicht mit dieser bösen, bösen Snape/Hermione weitermachen zu müssen … damn right you are. Zur Ablenkung wollte ich eine schöne H/D lesen – und die hat mich irgendwie an zwei meiner alten Stories erinnert.

Ich erinnere mich dunkel, sie für eine Challenge geschrieben zu haben, an der ich mich ursprünglich gar nicht beteiligen wollte. Dann hatte ich es mir kurzfristig anders überlegt – kurzfristig, wie in: noch ein paar Stunden bis zum Abgabetermin. Entsprechend gehetzt entstand die Story aus einer Idee, die zu dem Zeitpunkt schon eine Weile auf meiner Platte geschlummert hatte.

Also seid gewarnt: Uralt, Kitsch as Kitsch can be, Interpunktion fragwürdig, Handlung sonderbar und Slash included. Gut, Letzteres ist keine Warnung, sondern ein Versprechen!

**Summary:** Ein Tag kann ein Leben ändern und ein weiterer kann es zerstören. Aber was, wenn ein dritter Tag folgt?

~oO Oo~

„Sei leise, verdammt noch mal, oder willst du etwa alle aufwecken?", fragte Harry leise und legte den Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand auf seine Lippen. Dabei schaute er den jungen Mann neben sich mahnend an. Draco Malfoy, um einige Zentimeter größer als er, und wenn man Harry fragte, wohl das Attraktivste, was Hogwarts derzeit zu bieten hatte, verdrehte die Augen und legte den Kopf ein Stück zur Seite. Ein Lächeln umspielte die schmalen Lippen und seine Augen funkelten. Manchmal erschien Harry immer noch alles wie ein Traum, aus dem er im nächsten Moment erwachen würde. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass aus dem ehemaligen Feind der Mensch geworden war, mit dem er den Rest seines Lebens verbringen wollte. Solche Sachen gab es bestenfalls in den kitschigen Filmen, die Tante Petunia so gerne sah.

„Bloß nicht. Wenn das Wiesel mich hier in eurem Gemeinschaftsraum findet, bin ich ein ziemlich toter Slytherin", erwiderte Draco und versuchte, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Stattdessen beugte er sich ein Stück vor, um die Worte seines Freundes mit einem Kuss zu ersticken. Draco wusste ganz genau, was Harry davon hielt, wenn er Ron, Harrys besten Freund, Wiesel nannte, aber er konnte es sich einfach nicht abgewöhnen. Auch wenn er längst keinen Hass gegen Harrys Freunde verspürte, alte Gewohnheiten konnte man nun mal nicht so einfach ablegen. Da halfen auch die Nächte nicht, die er seit über einem Jahr mit Harry verbrachte.

„Also, wenn er uns hier so eng zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum findet, wird er wohl eher in Ohnmacht fallen", stellte Harry ein wenig kurzatmig fest, nachdem er aus dem kleinen Duell als klarer Sieger hervorgegangen war. Er zupfte den Tarnumhang zurecht und zog seinen Freund durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, seinen Blick jetzt auf sein Ziel, ein unscheinbares Porträt am anderen Ende des Raumes, gerichtet.

„Und Hermione würde vermutlich gleich erst mal in die Bibliothek rennen und etwas über schwule Zauberer suchen", ergänzte Draco Harrys Aussage und musste bei der Vorstellung lachen.

Harry schauderte ein wenig bei dem Gedanken an seine besten Freunde. Sie waren Freunde, aber genau genommen wussten sie verdammt wenig von ihm. Ihm war allerdings klar, dass es einzig seine eigene Schuld war, hatte er ihnen doch nie mehr als nötig von sich selber erzählt. Ron und Hermione konnte er keinen Vorwurf machen. Sie waren seine Freunde und würden es immer bleiben, aber sein Herz hatte er Weihnachten vor einem Jahr verloren. Ausgerechnet an einen Slytherin. Und eben diesen Slytherin schmuggelte er gerade mal wieder in sein Zimmer. Ein Zimmer, für das er dem Schulleiter dankbar war. Er wusste bis heute nicht genau, warum er dieses Zimmer bekommen hatte. Er war kein Schulsprecher, ja nicht mal Vertrauensschüler. Die anderen Gryffindor waren schnell zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass es wohl etwas mit Voldemort zu tun haben musste und Harry hatte ihnen nicht widersprochen. Damals war er einfach dankbar für einen Ort gewesen, an dem er seine Ruhe hatte, wenn er sie brauchte.

„Irgendwann wirst du es ihnen sagen müssen, Harry", flüsterte Draco seinem Freund ins Ohr. Draco wusste, dass Ron und Hermione ein wichtiger Bestandteil in Harrys Leben waren und er wollte ganz sicherlich nie zwischen Harry und ihnen stehen. Er hatte die Hoffnung noch immer nicht aufgegeben, eines Tages ein normales Leben mit Harry zu führen und das hieß fauch, dass er Frieden mit seinen Freunden schließen musste. Wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er auch genau das, aber es war an Harry, den Ort und die Zeit dafür zu bestimmen.

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass es besser ist, wenn es niemand weiß, Draco. Wenn es nach mir geht, würde ich Zettel in der Schule aushängen, aber dann wäre es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis dein Vater es erfahren würde." Harry wusste, dass es in Dracos Leben nur zwei Menschen gab, die der Slytherin fürchtete: Voldemort und Lucius Malfoy. In welcher Reihenfolge, darüber war sich Harry weniger sicher. Nur eines war den beiden Schülern klar: Würde Lucius Malfoy je erfahren, dass sein eigener Sohn die Nächte mit Harry Potter verbrachte, wären Dracos Tage gezählt. Dann würde niemand Draco schützen können, nicht der Orden des Phönix und auch kein Harry Potter. Lucius Malfoy hatte es geschafft, trotz aller Beweise Askaban binnen kürzester Zeit als freier Mann zu verlassen. Es würde ihm nicht besonders schwer fallen, seinen Sohn in die Finger zu bekommen. Also spielte Draco weiterhin den arroganten Malfoy-Sprössling, den jeder kannte. Dass er währenddessen Harry, und damit auch den Orden mit allerhand Informationen versorgte, hatte bisher niemand erfahren. Auch wenn Albus Dumbledore mehr als einmal hatte wissen wollen, wie Harry an diese Informationen gekommen war.

„Aber eines Tages, wenn dieser ganze Horror vorbei ist, dann werden wir es ihnen sagen. Ich habe langsam genug von diesem Versteckspiel", sagte Draco, als sie vor dem Porträt angekommen waren. Leise murmelte er das Passwort, dass Harry ihm kurz nach ihrem ersten Treffen verraten hatte. Das Bild schwang zur Seite und gab den Blick auf eine kleine Steintreppe frei, dessen Ende in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Fackeln flackerten auf, als Harry und Draco den Aufgang betraten und nach ein paar Stufen konnte man eine alte Holztür erkennen. Harry zog seinen Freund die Treppe rauf und durch die Tür. Als ein lautes Knarren verriet, dass das Porträt hinter ihnen wieder an seinen ursprünglichen Platz zurückgeglitten war, zog er den Tarnumhang zur Seite um ihn achtlos auf den Sessel zu werfen.

Draco ließ sich auf die Couch fallen, die unter dem kleinen Turmfenster stand, und streckte seine Hand aus. Harry griff zu und ließ sich von Draco auf die Couch ziehen. Er legte die Beine auf die Armlehne und seinen Kopf auf Dracos Schoss. Wieder einmal sah er seinen Freund an und fragte sich, womit er jemanden wie Draco verdient hatte. Es war ein langer Weg gewesen, für beide und manches Mal wünschte er sich, seine Freunde könnten sehen, wer Draco wirklich war. Wenn sie alleine waren, gab es den gefühlskalten, ja fast schon böswilligen, jungen Mann nicht mehr. Dann konnte Draco lachen, zärtlich sein und romantisch. In diesen Momenten war er wirklich er selber und nicht der Mensch, den alle anderen sahen.

„Worüber denkst du nach?", fragte Draco und ließ seine Finger durch Harrys Haare gleiten. Er hatte längst gelernt, dass Harry selten über das sprach, was ihn wirklich belastete. Harry hatte viel zu lange alleine mit seinen Problemen gelebt, hatte sich viel zu lange einreden lassen, dass er für alle nur eine Belastung oder sogar Gefahr war. Es war nicht weiter verwunderlich gewesen, dass zu Beginn ihres sechsten Schuljahres niemand gemerkt hatte, was mit Harry wirklich los gewesen war. Harrys Schauspiel war nahezu perfekt gewesen und hatte auch Draco für eine Weile getäuscht. Es war nur einer Feier, einer Flasche Whiskey und einem dummen Zufall zu verdanken, dass Draco den Gryffindor eines Nachts durchschaut hatte. Ein nüchterner Harry wäre nie bereit gewesen mit dem Slytherin zu reden, mit dem er sich seit Jahren gestritten hatte. Aber er war an diesem Tag betrunken gewesen als Draco auf der Suche nach Ruhe im obersten Raum des Astronomieturmes auf ihn gestoßen war. An diesem Abend waren nicht viele Worte gefallen, aber die wenigen, die gefallen waren, hatten gereicht. Sie waren der Anfang gewesen. Bis heute konnte Draco nicht verstehen, wie er es am Abend vor Weihnachten geschafft hatte, dem Gryffindor seine wahren Gefühle zu gestehen. Sein Leben lang war im eingebläut worden, dass Gefühle falsch sind, dass Gefühle einen verletzbar machen. Draco hatte wieder und wieder versucht, diese Gefühle für Harry zu verdrängen, hatte die ungewöhnliche Freundschaft, die sich entwickelte, nicht zerstören wollen. Bis er einsehen musste, dass es nicht mehr ging. Er konnte sie nicht verdrängen aber er hatte Angst vor Harrys Reaktion gehabt. Nie hätte er damit gerechnet, dass die einzige Reaktion ihr erster Kuss sein würde, an den er sich noch heute erinnerte und an den er sich auch in vielen Jahren noch würde erinnern können.

„Ich habe Angst vor morgen, Draco", riss Harry ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen. Harry schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Niemand anderem hätte er diese Worte gesagt, er konnte es sich nicht erlauben Schwäche zu zeigen. Albus Dumbledore hatte ihm mehr als einmal gesagt, dass die Zukunft der Welt von ihm abhing. Nur Draco kannte die Wahrheit. Die letzten Informationen von Draco konnten der Schlüssel zu Voldemorts Ende sein und damit auch endlich das Ende ihres Versteckspiels bedeuten. Ein Spiel, das Harry genauso wenig mochte wie Draco. Der Orden wusste mittlerweile, wo Voldemort sich versteckt hielt. Alle Pläne für den morgigen Angriff waren gemacht und nun hieß es nur noch abwarten. Auf der einen Seite sehnte Harry den Tag herbei, weil dieser wirklich sein Leben verändern könnte, auf der anderen Seite fürchtete er die Begegnung mit Voldemort, denn er wusste genau, wie stark der Magier war.

„Dann bleib verdammt noch mal hier und lass die anderen den Job erledigen", fauchte Draco. Er war wütend auf die Menschen, die Harry immer wieder dazu zwangen, sich gegen einen übermächtigen Voldemort zu stellen. Dank seines Vaters kannte Draco den machthungrigen Magier besser als die meisten anderen und er wusste, wozu Voldemort fähig war. Der Zauberer würde nicht eine Sekunde zögern und Harry töten, wenn er die Chance dazu hatte. Im Gegensatz zu Harry war Voldemort es gewohnt, Menschen zu töten. Draco war überzeugt, dass Harry hingegen es nicht konnte. Der Gryffindor war viel zu gutmütig. Zu töten, einem anderen Wesen Schmerzen zuzufügen, das passte einfach nicht zu Harry. Draco war sich sicher, dass er im entscheidenden Moment zögern würde und genau dieses Zögern würde Voldemorts Chance sein. Eine Chance, die der grausame Magier nutzen würde.

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich es nicht kann. Entweder er oder ich, so sagt es diese verdammte Prophezeiung, die mein ganzes Leben bestimmt hat." Draco hört die Worte seines Freundes nicht zum ersten Mal und wie immer hoffte er, dass es im Ende wirklich Harry war, der siegen würde.

Seit einem Jahr wusste Draco, dass das Leben viel mehr zu bieten hatte, als er bis dahin kennengelernt hatte, und konnte sich sein Leben ohne Harry nicht mehr vorstellen. Er wusste, dass es nicht einfach werden würde und das er ganz bestimmt nicht derjenige war, den die Welt gerne an Harrys Seite sehen würde, aber er war überzeugt, dass Harry zu ihm stehen würde. Schon oft hatten sie über die Zukunft gesprochen und es war immer eine gemeinsame Zukunft gewesen.

Draco griff in die Tasche seiner Hose und seine Finger fanden, was er suchte. Unsicher tasteten sie die kleine Schachtel ab, die er seit heute Mittag mit sich herumtrug. Auf einmal fühlte er sich wieder wie an dem Tag, an dem er Harry seine Gefühle gestanden hatte. Damals hatte Harry ihn geküsst.

Entschlossen zog Draco die Schachtel aus der Tasche und verbarg sie in seiner Faust. Er blickte den Gryffindor an, dessen Kopf noch immer in seinem Schoss lag. Harry hatte die Augen wieder geschlossen und einen Moment lang glaubte Draco er würde schlafen, bis ihn zwei grüne Augen anblickten. Draco strich eine schwarze Strähne aus Harrys Gesicht und sah in die Augen, die ihn schon immer fasziniert hatten.

„Jetzt hör auf so ernst zu gucken, Draco. Morgen um diese Zeit ist schon alles vorbei und wir können der Welt zeigen, dass wir zusammengehören", sagte Harry, legte seine Hand in den Nacken des Freundes und ihn zu sich runter. Harry seufzte leise, als sich ihre Lippen berührten und er zitterte. Noch immer verursachten Berührungen seines Freundes das gleiche Gefühl wie bei ihrem ersten Kuss und Harry hoffte, dass es sich in den nächsten Jahren nicht ändern würde. Er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann er zum ersten Mal begriffen hatte, dass Zukunft nichts anderes für ihn bedeutete, als ein Leben mit Draco und seine größte Angst war, dass Draco andere Pläne hatte.

Draco löste sich nur widerwillig von Harry und sah im in die Augen. „Ich gucke nicht wegen morgen so ernst. Na, doch auch. Aber eigentlich wollte ich dich was fragen." Draco zögerte, während Harry sich erstaunt aufsetzte. So ernst wie heute Abend hatte er Draco schon lange nicht mehr erlebt. Wenn er es recht überlegte, hatte er ihn bisher nur einmal so ernst erlebt und dieses eine Mal war der Anfang ihrer Beziehung gewesen. Harry wurde unruhig und sah in die grauen Augen seines Freundes. Sie waren wie immer, nur vielleicht ein bisschen ernster als sonst.

„Harry, ich weiß, wir kennen uns noch nicht wirklich lange und sind auch noch nicht wirklich lange zusammen ...", begann Draco zögernd, wurde aber von Harry unterbrochen. „Wir kennen uns schon unsere ganze Schulzeit, was willst du damit sagen?", wollte der Harry wissen. Er wurde langsam wirklich nervös. Was auch immer Draco sagen wollte, schien ihm nicht leicht zu fallen und Harry wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es etwas mit ihnen zu tun hatte.

„Harry, lass mich bitte ausreden, ich weiß nicht, ob ich den Mut noch mal aufbringe", versuchte Draco seinen Freund zum Schweigen zu bringen und Harry schluckte trocken, während alle Alarmglocken in seinem Inneren zu läuten begannen.

„Wir sind jetzt gerade mal ein Jahr zusammen und haben uns bisher eigentlich nur versteckt", fuhr Draco leise fort und sah Harry dabei in die Augen. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was passiert, wenn die Welt erfährt, mit wem du schläfst aber ich kann es mir ziemlich gut vorstellen. Aber eines weiß ich ganz genau, Harry. Ich liebe dich mehr als alles auf der Welt und ich will dich nicht mehr verlieren. Ich will den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen und ich wollte wissen, ob du es auch willst." Während Draco die letzten Worte sprach, öffnete er ganz langsam seine Faust und öffnete mit der anderen Hand die kleine Schachtel. Die zwei Ringe darin reflektierten den Schein des Feuers, das in dem Kamin flackerte.

Harry sah immer wieder von Dracos Gesicht zu dessen Hand. Er wollte soviel sagen, aber ihm fehlten die Worte. Alles in ihm spielte verrückt. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, ja sogar damit, dass Draco sich aus irgendwelchen unerfindlichen Gründen von ihm trennen wollte. Nur damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Draco sah Harrys erstauntes Gesicht und wurde mit jeder Sekunde unsicherer. Als sein Freund nach einigen Minuten immer noch nichts gesagt hatte, begann er zu ahnen, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Er hatte immer gehofft, dass Harrys Worte über eine gemeinsame Zukunft ehrlich gemeint gewesen waren aber langsam begann er zu begreifen, dass sie wohl einfach nur daher gesagt worden waren.

„Es ... es tut mir leid. Ich hatte gehofft ... ich hatte gedacht", stotterte Draco und zog die Hand mit der kleinen Schachtel langsam zurück. Er warf noch einen Blick auf die beiden Ringe und wollte gerade den Deckel darüber legen, als eine Hand ihn davon abhielt. Er sah auf und blickte in die grünen Augen von Harry, der ihm die Schachtel aus der Hand nahm. Vorsichtig nahm er die beiden Ringe heraus und betrachtete sie. Die Ringe glänzten silbern und sahen unscheinbar aus, aber er kannte Draco viel zu gut, um zu glauben, dass es nur einfache Ringe waren. Mal davon abgesehen, dass sie vermutlich ein Vermögen gekostet hatten, steckte sicherlich mehr in ihnen als auf den ersten Blick zu erkennen war. Er nahm den kleineren der beiden Ringe, der zweifelsohne nur auf Dracos schlanken Finger passen würde und griff nach dessen Hand.

„Halt! Harry, bist du dir wirklich sicher?", fragte Draco leise. „Da gibt es noch etwas, was ich dir sagen sollte." Er hielt die Hand seines Freundes fest. „Es sind keine gewöhnlichen Ringe und einmal an dem Finger, können wir sie erst wieder abnehmen, wenn der andere tot ist. Der Ring wird zwar keinen von uns daran hindern den anderen zu verlassen, aber er wird uns immer an den anderen erinnern."

Harry hielt einen Moment inne und sah auf den Ring, den er in seiner Hand hielt, dann blickte er Draco in die Augen, während er ihm langsam den Ring auf den Finger schob. „Ich war mir noch nie über etwas so sicher, wie über das hier, Draco."

Harry spürte wie Draco nach seiner Hand griff, fühlte den kühlen Ring an seinem Finger und beugte sich vor. Zärtlich ließ er seine Lippen über die des blonden Slytherin streichen und für einen Moment konnte er alles um sich herum vergessen. Er lehnte sich an Draco und hoffte, dass diese Nacht nie zu Ende gehen würde.

~oO Oo~

Aber alles Hoffen war vergebens gewesen und irgendwann hatte auch diese Nacht ihr Ende gefunden. Jetzt waren Draco und seine Berührungen nur noch eine Erinnerung. Harry rutschte unruhig auf einem Stuhl hin und er, der vor dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters stand. Neben ihm saß Remus Lupin, nachdenklich mit einem Faden aus dem Saum seines Umhanges beschäftigt. Ein ganzes Stück von ihnen entfernt stand Severus Snape, den rechten Arm im Bord eines Regales abgestützt, in der linken Hand ein Buch. Der Tränkemeister blätterte um, ohne dabei den Kopf zu heben. Er schien wenig beeindruckt von seiner Umgebung. Albus Dumbledore sah alle Augenblicke zum Kamin. Sie warteten auf ein Zeichen.

Harry sah zum Fenster. Es war noch dunkel und er wusste, dass Draco noch immer in seinem Bett lag und schlief. Harry hatte es nicht über das Herz gebracht seinen Freund zu wecken, um sich von ihm zu verabschieden. Wenn alles gut ging, dann würde er vielleicht sogar zurück sein, bevor Draco aufwachte. Falls er überhaupt zurückkehren würde. Harry hatte den Tarnumhang und einen kleinen Brief zurückgelassen. Draco würde den Weg zurück in seinen eigenen Gemeinschaftsraum finden, er war ihn in dem letzten Jahr oft genug gegangen.

„Es ist soweit", riss Albus Dumbledore den Schüler aus seinen Gedanken. Harry zuckte zusammen. Die Worte des Schulleiters hallten laut in seinem Kopf und Harrys Angst machte sich wieder breit. Angst, die er niemanden sehen ließ, Angst, von der nur ein einziger Mensch wusste. Der Gryffindor konnte nichts sagen, die Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu und so nickte er nur stumm und stand auf.

Schweigend verließ die kleine Gruppe das Büro, lief durch die noch ruhigen Gänge der Schule. Sie gingen bis hinunter nach Hogsmeade. Da standen sie und warteten: Ordensmitglieder und Auroren. Menschen, die Harry in den vergangenen Jahren kennengelernt hatte und von denen einige viel mehr als nur Bekannte waren. Er warf Arthur Weasley einen kurzen Blick zu. Der Vater seines Freundes Ron sah besorgt aus und die Ruhe, die der Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums sonst immer ausgestrahlte, schien verschwunden. Seine Frau Molly, fast schon so etwas wie ein Mutterersatz für Harry, konnte er nicht entdecken. Harry atmete tief durch. Vielleicht war es war auch gut so. Keiner wusste, wie all das hier heute enden würde und im schlimmsten Fall sollten Ron und seine Geschwister nicht beide Eltern an einem Tag verlieren. Harry ließ seinen Blick über die anderen Hexen und Zauberer schweifen. Hier und da nickte ihm jemand zu oder lächelte sogar. Harry erwiderte das Lächeln, obwohl ihm eine Stimme in seinem Inneren immer wieder zurief, umzukehren.

Von irgendwoher kam das Signal zum Aufbruch und Harry sah, wie einer nach dem anderen verschwand. Nach und nach disapparierte jeder der Menschen um ihn herum, bis nur noch Severus Snape neben ihm stand. Harry sah auf den Lehrer, mit dem er sich nie verstanden hatte. Immer wieder hatte Severus Snape ihn seine Abneigung spüren lassen, hatte ihm gezeigt, dass er für den Lehrer niemand anderes war, als der Sohn von James Potter und Severus Snape hatte gute Gründe James Potter nicht zu mögen.

„Harry?", hörte er und war erstaunt. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass der Lehrer ihn je bei seinem Vornamen genannt hatte und vor allem hatte Severus Snape nie freundlich geklungen. Harry schluckte. Offensichtlich schien der Lehrer nicht allzu optimistisch zu sein, was den Ausgang der Aktion betraf und Harrys Angst wuchs, als er die Augen schloss und gemeinsam mit Severus Snape aus Hogsmeade verschwand.

Harry wusste nicht genau, was er zu sehen erwartet hatte. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er auf ein großes, weißes Haus, das friedlich in der winterlichen Landschaft lag. Nichts deutete auf die Anwesenheit eines dunklen, bösartigen Magiers hin. Das Grundstück war menschenleer. Für einen Augenblick hoffte Harry, dass es alles nur falscher Alarm gewesen war. Er wartete auf den Befehl zum Rückzug. Doch dann kam plötzlich der Schmerz und Harry griff sich an die Stirn. Es war kein falscher Alarm gewesen, Voldemort war irgendwo hier in der Nähe und Voldemort war wütend. Harry hatte gelernt die Schmerzen, mit denen seine Narbe auf den Magier reagierte, zu erkennen und im Moment war Voldemort stinksauer.

„Deine Narbe?", fragte Severus Snape und griff ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten in seinen Umhang um eine kleine, unscheinbare Phiole herauszuholen. „Trink das!" Er hielt seinem Schüler die Phiole hin und wartete aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf. So sehr die Schmerzen ihn auch behinderten, sie würden ihm den Weg zu Voldemort zeigen. Severus Snape murmelte ein paar unverständliche Worte und drückte dem Schüler die Phiole in die Hand. Dann wandte der Lehrer sich ab und ging zu den Auroren rüber, die sich nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt gesammelt hatten.

Harry kam sich überflüssig vor. Auf der einen Seite erwartete man von ihm, dass er Voldemort vernichtete aber auf der anderen Seite schloss man ihn immer wieder aus. Er würde vermutlich nie erfahren, was die Menschen ein paar Meter weiter zu besprechen hatten, er würde irgendwann losgeschickt werden und entweder lebend aus der ganzen Sache herauskommen oder auch nicht. Er hatte längst begriffen, dass er für die meisten Menschen ganz einfach nur der Mensch war, der Voldemort besiegen sollte. Der eigentliche Mensch, der hinter dem Namen Harry Potter steckte, interessierte die wenigsten von ihnen. Aber genau dieser Mensch wollte Voldemort vernichten. Nur wollte er ihn nicht vernichten, weil die Welt es von ihm erwartete. Harry hatte längst aufgehört, sich um die Welt um ihn herum zu kümmern. Sie wahr ihm mittlerweile sogar ziemlich egal. Er würde alles daran setzen diesem grausamen Krieg ein Ende zu setzen und er würde es für einen einzigen Menschen tun. Noch einmal blickte er auf den Ring an seinem Finger, dann schritt er langsam auf die Gruppe zu. Bevor er sie jedoch erreichte, kam Remus auf ihn zu und drängte ihn von den anderen weg.

„Sie gehen vor und wir folgen in ein paar Minuten", erklärte er Harry und wirkte niedergeschlagen. Harry hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Anweisungen, Befehle und keine Erklärungen. Es war schon immer so gewesen. Er zuckte zusammen, als ein erneuter Schmerz seinen Kopf durchzog. Was auch immer gerade in diesem Haus vor sich ging, er konnte nur hoffen, dass niemand in der Nähe Voldemorts war und wenn doch, wollte Harry auf keinen Fall in dessen Haut stecken.

Harry beobachtete die Ordensmitglieder und Auroren, die sich auf das Haus zu bewegten. Noch immer war alles ganz ruhig. Voldemort schien wirklich keine Ahnung von dem zu haben was vor seinem Haus passierte sonst würde es hier schon längst vor Todessern nur so wimmeln. Aber weit und breit war keine dieser Gestalten in ihren Kapuzenumhängen zu sehen. Die Auroren konnten ungehindert bis zum Haus vordringen, konnten sich um das Haus herum verteilen. Niemand kam heraus, um sie daran zu hindern.

Harry sah Nymphadora Tonks durch die Tür des Hauses verschwinden. Noch immer war es ruhig. Harry hielt die Luft an.

Dann brach mit einem Mal der Lärm los. Rufe kamen aus dem Haus, gefolgt von Schreien und Harry ahnte, dass es in diesem Moment die ersten Opfer gegeben hatte. Er konnte nicht sehen, was in dem Haus vor sich ging und fürchtete um die Menschen, die ihn in der Vergangenheit beschützt hatten Auch wenn es ganz sicherlich nie um ihn persönlich gegangen war, sie waren da gewesen. Harry konnte nicht mehr ruhig zusehen. Ohne auf die lauten Rufe des Werwolfes zu hören, stürmte er auf das Haus zu und mit jedem Schritt wurden die Schmerzen auf seiner Stirn schlimmer. Etwas Warmes lief über seine Stirn. Er wischte es mit dem Handrücken weg. Das tiefe Rot auf dem Rücken seiner Hand bestätigte seine Vermutung. Blut. Er ignorierte es.

Er betrat das Haus und stand in einer großen Halle, um ihn herum Hexen und Zauberer, die Zauberstäbe aufeinander gerichtet. Harry duckte sich, wich einem Fluch aus. Menschen lagen am Boden, regungslos. Harry erstarrte für einen kurzen Moment, als er in die leblosen Augen von Kingsley Shacklebolt blickte. Dann riss er sich los und suchte Deckung hinter einer Statue, die in der rechten Ecke der Halle stand. Er musste sich konzentrieren. Es gab nichts, was er für die Toten in diesem Moment tun konnte, aber es gab etwas, was er für die Lebenden tun konnte. Doch dazu musste er Voldemort erst einmal finden.

Vorsichtig sah Harry in alle Richtungen, konzentrierte sich auf seine Narbe, dann hatte er sie gefunden. Er starrte zu der Tür auf der anderen Seite der Eingangshalle. Es waren mindestens zwanzig Meter bis dorthin und es gab keine Möglichkeit ungesehen zu ihr zu gelangen. Harry atmete tief durch und beobachtete die Menschen in der Halle. Jeder von ihnen schien abgelenkt und niemand schien ihn zu beachten. Dann rannte er los, duckte sich immer wieder, um Flüchen auszuweichen, die überall um ihn herum in die Wände einschlugen.

Er hatte es geschafft. Er stand vor der Holztür und legte die Hand auf die Klinke, dann drückte er sie vorsichtig herunter und öffnete die Tür. In diesem Moment zog er seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang. Er hoffte, Voldemort überraschen zu können. Harry trat durch die Tür und starrt auf die Situation, die sich am anderen Ende des Raumes abspielte. Sein Verstand wollte nicht glauben, was er dort sah, weigerte sich zu begreifen, was passiert. Als es endlich zu ihm durchdrang, drohte sein Herz stehen zu bleiben. Er sah Voldemort, der den Zauberstab auf einen Mann am Boden gerichtet hatte, erkannte Severus Snape, der hinter Voldemort stand. Wieder sah Harry auf den Mann am Boden. Er hätte ihn immer und überall wieder erkannt. Die blonden Haare, die zierliche Gestalt. Es gab keinen Zweifel und doch war es unmöglich. Draco lag in seinem Bett und schlief, er konnte nicht hier sein und doch war er es. Er war es der dort am Boden lag und sich nicht rührte.

In diesem Moment brach alles in Harry zusammen. Er sah den Blick seines Lehrers, der traurig auf die Gestalt des blonden Schülers blickte, erkannte, dass Voldemort ihn immer noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, hob Harry seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Voldemort. Er hatte früher immer daran gezweifelt, dass er wirklich in der Lage sein würde einen Menschen zu töten. Jetzt wusste er, dass er sehr wohl in der Lage dazu war. 'Du musst es wirklich wollen', hatte mal ein Lehrer zu ihm gesagt. In diesem Moment gab es nichts, was Harry mehr wollte.

„Avada Kedavra", hörte Harry sich selber laut sagen und er sah den grünen Lichtblitz, der seinen Zauberstab verließ. Voldemort drehte sich in diesem Moment um riss die Augen auf, als das grüne Licht seine Brust traf. Dann griff er sich mit einem lauten Schrei an die Brust und sackte zusammen. Harry bewegte sich nicht, starrte von Voldemort zu Draco und dann zu Severus Snape. Er verstand nicht, was hier vor sich gegangen war. Wie hatte Snape zulassen können, dass einem Schüler etwas passierte. Harry hörte Stimmen hinter sich, erkannte Remus Lupin. Die Welt um ihn herum fing an, sich zu drehen. Schneller und schneller. Mit verschwommenem Blick beobachtete er Severus Snape, der sich jetzt über Draco beugte. Harry schrie auf, als der Lehrer nur traurig den Kopf schüttelte. Dann wurde die Welt um ihn herum dunkel.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, schloss sie aber sofort wieder, als ein grelles Licht ihn blendete. Er wusste nicht, wo er war und sein Kopf schmerzte fürchterlich. Vorsichtig hob er seine Hand und griff sich an die Stirn.

„Harry, du bist wach", rief eine weibliche Stimme, die Harry augenblicklich als die von Hermione Granger erkannte. Er war also wieder in Hogwarts. Dann stürzten die Bilder auf ihn ein und Panik überkam ihn. Wieder versuchte er die Augen zu öffnen und hatte dieses Mal mehr Erfolg. Er blickte in Hermiones besorgtes Gesicht, dann sah er sich um. Das Zimmer, in dem er sich befand, hatte er noch nie gesehen. Vorsichtig versuchte er den Kopf zu heben wurde aber gleich von Hermione daran gehindert. „Du bleibst liegen bis Madam Pomfrey hier ist, Harry", sagte sie mit energischer Stimme und drückte ihn zurück in die Kissen.

„Das geht nicht, ich muss aufstehen, ich muss zu Draco." Harry versuchte gegen den festen Griff der Freundin anzukämpfen, merkte aber ziemlich schnell, dass ihm die Kraft dazu fehlte. „Bitte Hermione, ich muss ihn sehen." Er hoffte noch immer, dass alles nur ein schlechter Traum gewesen war und Draco irgendwo auf ihn wartete.

„Harry, das geht nicht", sagte sie leise. „Kannst du dich nicht erinnern?" Ihr Blick wich seinem aus. „Niemand weiß, warum er überhaupt da war. Er hätte gar nicht dort sein dürfen." Ihre Hand tastete nach seiner. „Remus hat nicht viel erzählt." Jetzt sah sie ihn an. „Er kam nicht zurück, Harry. Er ist tot" Ihre letzten Worte hatte Harry nicht hören wollen. Er schloss die Augen, es war also doch kein Alptraum gewesen. Er hatte Voldemort vernichtet und war dennoch zu spät gekommen. Voldemorts letztes Opfer war der Mensch gewesen, der Harry am meisten bedeutet hatte.

„Geh!", sagte er mit leiser Stimme zu Hermione. „Lass mich bitte alleine." Er wollte keine Menschen um sich herum haben. Es gab nur einen Menschen, den er jetzt brauchte und der war nicht mehr da. Er wusste, dass Hermione es nicht verstehen würde, er hatte ihr ja nie die Wahrheit gesagt. Er wusste, dass er mit seinem Schmerz alleine war, ganz genau, wie er es all die Jahre gewesen war, bis zu dem Tag, an dem er dem wahren Draco begegnet war.

Er hörte, wie ein Stuhl bewegt wurde, hörte die Schritte der Gryffindor und atmete tief durch, als eine Tür ins Schloss fiel. Er war alleine. Nicht nur für den Moment, er war endgültig alleine. Für den Rest seines Lebens. Harry setzte sich auf und einen Moment lang drohte er ohnmächtig zu werden, sosehr drehte sich alles um ihn herum. Erst nach einer Weile hörte es auf und Harry hob die Decke zur Seite. Er streckte seine Beine aus dem Bett. Der Boden war eiskalt unter seinen Füßen. Eine Hand am Kopfteil des Bettes versuchte er aufzustehen. Hätte er sich nicht festgehalten, wäre er im selben Moment zu Boden gegangen. Harry wartete bis seine Beine sich beruhigt hatten, dann ließ er das Bett los. Seine Hand tastete nach seiner Brille, die er auf dem Nachttisch gesehen hatte, und fand sie. Er setzte sie auf und ging mit unsicheren Schritten zu einem der Fenster und stellte fest, dass er zwar nicht im Krankenflügel aber sehr wohl in Hogwarts war. Von seinem Fenster aus konnte er in der Entfernung die Hütte des Wildhüters und den verbotenen Wald erkennen.

„Hallo Harry, ich habe gehört, du bist aufgewacht. Du hast uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt, junger Mann", hörte Harry die Stimme des Schulleiters hinter sich. Harry hatte ihn nicht kommen hören, wollte ganz bestimmt nicht mit ihm reden und so drehte er sich auch nicht um, sondern blickte weiter aus dem Fenster als hätte er kein Wort gehört.

„Es tut mir leid, dass wir dich hier untergebracht haben, aber im Moment bist du vermutlich nirgends wirklich sicher und meine Räume sind da wohl noch die beste Wahl." Harry hörte die Worte aber er verstand sie nicht. Langsam drehte er sich jetzt doch zu dem alten Zauberer rum, der noch in der Tür stand und Harry über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg ansah.

„Voldemort ist tot, warum bin ich nicht sicher?" Harry war immer davon ausgegangen, dass Voldemort die einzige Bedrohung in seinem Leben gewesen war und jetzt sprach der Schulleiter schon wieder von Gefahr. Harry verstand nichts mehr.

„Harry, du hast zwar Voldemort vernichtet, aber seine Anhänger leben noch und viele sind auf freiem Fuß. Jeder von ihnen will seinen Anführer rächen. Sie wollen deinen Kopf und manch einem dürfte dafür jedes Risiko recht sein." Harry drehte sich wieder um und sah aus dem Fenster. Wenn es nach ihm ging, konnten sie seinen Kopf haben. Voldemort hatte in seinen letzten Minuten genau das erreicht, wonach er immer gestrebt hatte. Er hatte Harrys Leben endgültig zerstört. Der Tod wäre Harry in diesem Moment lieber. Dann hätte er es überstanden. Der junge Zauberer mit den schwarzen Haaren schloss die Augen und legte seinen Kopf gegen die kalte Fensterscheibe. Er spürte die Kälte nicht mehr.

~oO Oo~

Der Wind blies kalt über den kleinen Friedhof am Rande des schottischen Ortes, dessen Namen Harry sich nicht merken konnte. Dabei wusste er schon jetzt, dass er nicht zum letzten Mal hier sein würde.

Der junge Zauberer hörte die Worte nicht, die gesprochen wurden. Viel zu sehr war er in seinen eigenen Erinnerungen versunken. Waren die letzten Tage in Hogwarts schon schlimm für ihn gewesen, jetzt wurde es fast unerträglich. In Hogwarts war er immer durch das Schloss gelaufen und hatte damit gerechnet, dass Draco hinter der nächsten Ecke auf ihn wartete. Manchmal hatte er sogar geglaubt, Dracos Lachen zu hören.

Das Grab und der Grabstein vor ihm waren endgültig. Jetzt endlich begann er zu begreifen, dass Draco nie wieder zurückkehren würde. Er hatte ihn für immer verloren.

Tränen liefen über das Gesicht des Gryffindor, als er sich von dem letzten Opfer Voldemorts verabschiedete. Immer noch sah Harry die Bilder vor seinen Augen. Er war zu spät gekommen. Wieder einmal. Hätte er doch nur gleich auf die Schmerzen in seiner Narbe reagiert. Vielleicht wäre es dann jetzt nicht Dracos Leichnam, den man dort in die Erde sinken ließ, sondern sein eigner. Er hob die Hand und berührte das letzte Überbleibsel von Voldemort. Sie war nicht verschwunden und würde es wohl auch nie tun. Diese Narbe würde ihn den Rest seines Leben an den Menschen erinnern, der seinen Freund getötet hatte.

Um ihn herum war in den letzten Tagen immer wieder gefeiert worden. Auch wenn die verbliebenen Todesser auf Rache sannen, Voldemort war vernichtet und das wurde gefeiert. Keiner seiner Freunde verstand, warum Harry nicht nach feiern zumute war. Keiner seiner Freunde hatte ihn wirklich je verstanden. Harry hatte es ihnen nicht übel genommen, denn schließlich hatte er seinen Freunden nie wirklich die Gelegenheit gegeben ihn zu verstehen und er hatte ihnen nie die Wahrheit gesagt. Und jetzt war es zu spät dafür.

Ron und Hermione hatten nicht verstanden, warum er unbedingt zu dieser Beerdigung gehen musste. Sie konnten es nicht verstehen und er hatte nicht versuchte, es zu erklären. Warum auch, es machte keinen Sinn mehr. Warum sollte er seine Freunde im nachhinein aufregen.

Harry war so tief in seine Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht einmal bemerkte, wie ein Zauberer nach dem anderen von dem Friedhof verschwand und er mit einem Mal alleine vor dem Grab stand. Er war nicht bereit Abschied zu nehmen, wollte immer noch nicht glauben, dass seine Zukunft hier beerdigt worden war.

Harry wollte nicht zurück nach Hogwarts, dorthin zurück, wo ihn alles und jeder an Draco erinnern würde. Er wusste, dass er es nicht lange würde durchhalten können. Damals war es Draco gewesen, der ihn davor bewahrt hatte sich nach Sirius Tod einfach vom Astronomieturm zu werfen. Jetzt war Draco tot, genauso tot wie es Sirius war und Harry war wieder alleine. Dieses Mal würde ihn niemand retten, denn es gab niemanden der ihn wirklich verstand. Harry hatte im vergangenen letzten Jahr seine Zukunft geplant. Eine Zukunft, die ohne Draco für ihn nicht mehr existierte. Wie sollte es eine Zukunft für ihn geben ohne Dracos Lachen, das wohl nur wenige außer ihm kannten.

Harry zuckte zusammen, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Er drehte seinen Kopf und sah in die Augen von Severus Snape. Der Lehrer war seit dem Angriff auf Voldemort verschwunden gewesen und jetzt stand er mit einem Mal vor Harry. Wut kochte in dem Schüler hoch. Severus Snape war dabei gewesen als Draco starb und er hätte ihm helfen können. Stattdessen hatte er tatenlos danebengestanden und zugesehen.

„Verschwinden Sie", knurrte Harry den Lehrer an und stieß dessen Hand von seiner Schulter. Er wusste nicht, was für ein Spiel der Lehrer spielte und es war ihm eigentlich auch ziemlich egal. Nur in seiner Nähe wollte er den Lehrer ganz bestimmt nicht haben.

„Harry, hör mir bitte einen Augenblick zu", versuchte der Lehrer mit einer Stimme auf Harry einzureden, die den Schüler nur noch wütender machte. Severus zeigte auf eine Hügelkuppe, die nicht weit entfernt von dem kleinen Friedhof lag. „Dort hinten wohne ich und ich möchte, dass du mich dorthin begleitest." Harry lachte nur laut, als er die Worte des Professors hörte.

„Und was erwartet mich da? Ein paar ihrer Todesserfreunde, die mich umbringen wollen? Lassen wir sie doch hierher kommen, dann ist der Weg zum Friedhof nachher nicht so weit", erwiderte Harry. Ein Teil von ihm wusste, dass er dem Mann unrecht tat. Harry mochte Severus Snape die wirklich durchschaut haben, aber er vertraute auf die Menschenkenntnis von Albus Dumbledore. Professor Snape war ein Spion in Voldemorts Reihen gewesen. Nur hätte Harry nicht mal im leisesten geahnt, wie weit der Tränkemeister bereit gewesen war zu gehen, um Voldemort zu vernichten. Und dafür verachtete er ihn. Da war nur noch Hass. Vielleicht sogar genug, um auch ihn zu töten. Harry wollte es nicht ausprobieren. Er wollte nicht noch einem Menschen töten. Doch er würde Severus Snape für das was er getan hatte hassen. Für den Rest seines Lebens.

„Ich habe keine Todesserfreunde, Harry, ich habe mich die letzten Tage hier versteckt, weil es der einzige Ort ist, an dem ich sicher bin. Selbst Professor Dumbledore wusste nicht, wo ich war." Harry hörte die Worte und irgendetwas in ihm sagte, dass der Lehrer die Wahrheit sprach, aber er verdrängte es, wollte dem Lehrer nicht glauben. Trotzdem folgte er ihm, als dieser sich abwandte und auf die Hügelkuppe zuging. Eine Weile ging er schweigend hinter Severus Snape hinter her, beobachtete den Lehrer, der ihm das Leben in Hogwarts immer wieder zur Hölle gemacht hatte und erst jetzt erkannte Harry die Parallelen. Auch Draco hatte ihm lange das Leben schwer gemacht bis Harry ihn wirklich kennengelernt hatte. Sollte er sich in dem Lehrer auch getäuscht haben?

„Warum haben Sie ihm nicht geholfen?", fragte Harry so leise, dass er glaubte, Severus habe ihn nicht verstanden. Der Lehrer drehte sich um und sah dem Schüler in die Augen. „Ich habe ihm geholfen, vielleicht war es nicht die ideale Lösung, aber es war in diesem Moment die einzige Möglichkeit." Severus drehte sich wieder um und ging weiter. In diesem Moment sah Harry, was bisher durch die Hügelkuppe verborgen gewesen war.

Das Schloss, das hinter der Kuppe verborgen lag, war zwar um einiges kleiner als Hogwarts aber nicht weniger beeindruckend und dennoch wirkte es bedrohlich mit seiner quadratischen Form und dem einen, runden Turm, auf dem eine Flagge wehte. Als sie vor dem großen, aus Natursteinen gemauerten Portal standen, drehte sich Severus Snape um und sah Harry an. „Und ich habe immer geglaubt, dein Hass auf mich sei echt. Heute mehr denn je", sagte er mit einem Lächeln, während er die Tür öffnete und dem Schüler andeutete einzutreten. Die große Eingangshalle war mindestens genauso beeindruckend wie das Schloss selber und wollte so gar nicht zu dem Lehrer passen.

„Glauben Sie mir, er ist echt. Wenn er es vorher nicht war, dann ist er es jetzt", antwortete Harry auf die Worte, die er nicht wirklich verstanden hatte. Er folgte dem Lehrer an alten Ritterrüstungen vorbei, über alte Teppiche, bis hin zu einer schweren Holztür, hinter der sich Harry ein gemütlich eingerichtetes Wohnzimmer offenbarte. Der Schüler kam der Aufforderung seines Lehrers nach und setzte sich in einen der Sessel, die vor dem Kamin standen. Das knisternde Feuer in dem Kamin half nicht gegen die Kälte in seinem Inneren.

„Wenn du mich wirklich hassen würdest, wärest du jetzt nicht hier, Harry", sagte der Lehrer, während er zwei Gläser mit Whiskey füllte und seinem Schüler eines davon gab. „Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich hier sicher bin. Niemand betritt dieses alte Gemäuer, es sei denn, er ist mir wohl gesonnen. Würdest du mich wirklich hassen, würdest du noch immer oben auf der Kuppe stehen", erklärte der Lehrer mit ruhiger Stimme und setzte sich in den zweiten Sessel.

„Was haben sie vorhin gemeint, als sie sagten, dass sie ihm geholfen haben?", wollte Harry jetzt lieber von dem Lehrer wissen. Es war ihm völlig egal, warum und wieso er hier war, aber wenn er es schon war, dann wollte er Antworten. Er wollte wissen, warum Draco hatte sterben müssen.

„Voldemort hat nie einen Fluch gegen Draco ausgesprochen, er hat ihn nur bedroht. Er wusste, dass du irgendwann kommen würdest, nachdem in der Halle bereits die Hölle los war. Er wollte, dass du zu siehst, wie Draco stirbt. Es war mein Zauberstab, aus dem der Fluch gekommen war. Ich wollte ihn nie ..." Harry sprang auf und warf dem Lehrer das Whiskeyglas vor die Füße. Wie hatte er sich so sehr von dem Mann täuschen lassen können? Severus Snape war nichts anderes als ein Verräter.

„Dann bringen Sie doch endlich zu Ende, was Sie sich vorgenommen haben. Rächen Sie den Tod Ihres geliebten Voldemort." Er spuckte den Namen förmlich aus. „Töten Sie mich. Ich werde es Ihnen einfach machen und mich nicht mal wehren." Harry zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang und warf ihn dem Lehrer vor die Füße. Dann drehte er sich um. Er wollte nicht sehen, wenn der Fluch kam, es reichte zu wissen, dass er ihn irgendwann treffen würde. Harry hob die Hand und sah ein letztes Mal auf seinen Ring, den er noch immer an seinem Finger trug und den er nie in seinem Leben wieder ablegen würde, auch wenn er es jetzt konnte. Es war das Letzte, was ihm von Draco geblieben war, die letzte Erinnerung an ein glückliches Jahr. Noch vor wenigen Tagen war dieser Ring ein Symbol für eine gemeinsame Zukunft gewesen. Eine Zukunft, die nun wohl keiner mehr von ihnen erleben würde. Er griff mit der anderen Hand nach dem Ring und drehte ihn hin und her, während er darauf wartete, die tödlichen Worte aus dem Mund seines Lehrers zu hören. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, zog er an dem Ring. Er zog und nichts passierte. Der Ring ließ sich hin und her drehen, aber er bewegte sich nicht einen Millimeter von seinem Finger runter.

Harry schrie leise auf. Er drehte sich um, hob abwehrend beide Hände und starrte Severus Snape an. „Halt, warten Sie", bat er ihn. Erst dann fiel ihm auf, dass Severus Snape noch immer in dem Sessel saß. Keine Spur seines Zauberstabes. Harrys Zauberstab lag noch immer auf dem Boden. Er machte einen Schritt auf den Mann zu und hielt ihm die Hand mit dem Ring vor das Gesicht. „Draco, er … wir müssen zurück zum Friedhof! Er ist nicht tot, er ..." Gedanken und Worte überschlugen sich, doch Severus Snape schien davon wenig beeindruckt.

„Das wollte ich dir gerade erklären", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme. „Aber zuhören ..." Seine Worte wurden von einem lauten Knall unterbrochen, als die Wohnzimmertür gegen die Wand schlug.

„Warum hast du das getan?", wollte eine wütende Stimme wissen. „Du hättest mich nicht einsperren müssen. Ich habe dir versprochen zu warten und nicht zu ihm zu ..." Für einen kurzen Moment war das Knistern des Kaminfeuers das einzige Geräusch, das zu hören war. Severus sah zufrieden von Draco zu Harry und wieder zu Draco.

Harrys Verstand sagte ihm, dass er unmöglich sehen konnte, was er sah. Aber wie schon so oft in den Jahren zuvor ignorierte Harry seinen Verstand und glaubte seinen Augen, die in graue Augen blickten. Dann stolperte er vorwärts und landete in den Armen des Menschen, von dessen Beerdigung er gerade gekommen war, von dem er sich endgültig verabschiedet hatte. Als ihn Dracos Arme umschlossen wusste Harry, dass er nicht träumte und als Dracos Lippen seine berührten wusste er, was er die ganze Zeit gehofft hatte. Draco lebte. Harry wusste nicht warum und wieso, aber all das hatte Zeit, nichts davon war in diesem Moment so wichtig wie Draco.

Severus lächelte und stand auf. Er hatte Harry so viel mehr erklären wollen, aber er war nicht dazu gekommen und jetzt musste es warten. Leise ging er auf die Tür zu, vorbei an seinen beiden Schülern. Später würde er Harry erklären, dass er Draco in Voldemorts Haus lediglich mit einem kleinen Fluch hatte ohnmächtig werden lassen, um dem Rest der Welt den Tod des Jungen vorspielen zu können. Draco würde seinem Freund erklären müssen, dass er versucht hatte, Voldemort zu töten, um Harry zu schützen und die beiden jungen Männer würden sich noch eine Weile vor den verbliebenen Todessern verstecken müssen. Wie wohl auch er selbst. Draco und er hatten Voldemort verraten und Lucius Malfoy würde keine Ruhe geben, bis er jeden von ihnen vernichtet hatte. Oder der Orden endlich Lucius Malfoy vernichtet hatte. Bis dahin würde er wohl zwei Hausgäste haben.

Severus Snape verließ den Raum, zog die Tür leise hinter sich zu und ließ die beiden jungen Männer alleine. Es war an der Zeit, Albus Dumbledore über den Verbleib seines Schützlings zu informieren. Alles andere würde sich ergeben.


End file.
